Deck the Hall
by ginny-malfoy22
Summary: After decorating the Great Hall for the Wizarding Christmas ball, Parvati and George talk a little.


**Hi, everyone! I decided to do this Christmas challenge, I was given a place, a girl, a boy, and a prompt, and I had to write a drabble/one-shot. I think this is a lot of drabble, myself. Doesn't make much sense, to be honest, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Great Hall, George Weasley, Parvati Patil, Decorations**

* * *

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was nearly completely decorated. It was now completely white, fake snow on the walls and floor. Icicles stood in each corner, bewitched so they wouldn't melt. Parvati Patil looked around. The decorating committee had done a good job.

As she looked around she spotted a tall ginger man standing alone, looking up at the ceiling. She went over to him, standing next to him.

"Hi, George," she said, "How are you?" George shrugged, looking at Parvati quickly before looking away. Parvati wondered what she would do if she was in George's position. It was his first Christmas without his twin. Though Parvati wasn't as close with Padma as Fred and Goerge Weasley had been, she still had a level of understanding for what George was feeling. Parvati couldn't imagine losing her twin.

"Are you coming to the ball, tomorrow?" Parvati asked, "You should, you helped charm a lot of this." She gestured towards the middle of the Great Hall where there were enchanted balls of snow flying everywhere. George had assured them they wouldn't hurt anyone, that it was just for decoration.

"No one to go with," George muttered.

"I don't have anyone, and I'm still going. Lavender and I did help plan it though. I do wonder what goes through the Minister's mind sometimes, or Harry's," she said. The Minister had thought it would be a good idea for the older students of Hogwarts and some of the people who had graduated the last few years to have a ball, enjoy their life like they couldn't while Voldemort was in power. Harry had suggested people to help plan it.

"It's a bit weird for me to celebrate life at this stage. Half of me isn't alive," he said. Parvati nodded in understanding, and they stood in silence, watching as the decorating was finished off.

"You're a twin," George said suddenly. Parvati nodded.

"Yes," Parvati said softly, taking George's hand in hers, "And I can't imagine ever losing her." George gave her a small smile as everyone else left the Great Hall.

"It's a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone," George muttered, "I always knew someone in my family wouldn't make it through the war, we're too big, but I never thought it would be Fred. To be honest, I was more worried that it would be Ron gone, because he's Harry's best mate, or Ginny, because she's the hero's love interest, or something like that. I never dreamed it could be Fred." Parvati squeezed George's hand.

"George, it's Christmas," she said, "Look at all these decorations around us. These decorations show that we can finally live, finally breathe, knowing we'll live to see another day. Yes, we lost so many important people, but they died to make sure we got here. They died knowing that their death would help us get to this point where we could celebrate Christmas." George nodded, moving towards the middle of the floor, picking up one of the 'snowballs'.

"This was an idea that Fred had, enchanted snowballs for snowball fights, but that disintegrated just before they hit someone. He thought it would be a great way to have snowball fights without people accidentally getting hurt," George said. Parvati smiled, picking one up and throwing it towards George.

"It's a great idea," she said, "Fred was quite clever." George nodded.

"Thanks for listening," he said, "It's just hard, being the first Christmas without Fred." Parvati smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder and pecking him quickly in the lips, before starting to walk out the Great Hall.

"So, I'll see you at the ball?" George called out when she reached the doorway. Parvati turned and looked at George.

"Yes. You'll see me at the ball," she replied, grinning, and walked out.

* * *

**So, as you can see, when I got George and Parvati, I thought I would play on the fact that they were both twins. So, I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review!**


End file.
